Numerous items such as smart phones, smart watches, tablets, automobiles, aerial drones, appliances, aircraft, exercise aids, and game controllers may utilize motion sensors during their operation. In many applications, various types of motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be analyzed independently or together in order to determine varied information for particular applications. For example, gyroscopes and accelerometers may be used in gaming applications (e.g., smart phones or game controllers) to capture complex movements by a user, drones and other aircraft may determine orientation based on gyroscope measurements (e.g., roll, pitch, and yaw), and vehicles may utilize measurements for determining direction (e.g., for dead reckoning) and safety (e.g., to recognizing skid or roll-over conditions).
Many sensors such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, and microphones are implemented as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors. Micromechanical components of the sensor are fashioned using silicon fabrication techniques, and those micromechanical components respond (e.g., move) in response to certain external stimuli that are measured by the sensor, based on the design of the particular micromechanical components. The response of the micromechanical component to the external stimuli may be measured, e.g., by measuring the relative distance between the moving micromechanical components and fixed components of the sensor.
MEMS sensors may be implemented with masses that are suspended and coupled to each other in a manner that supports the measurement of desired motion, such as linear acceleration along an axis or angular velocity about an axis. The masses are suspended via springs and are coupled to each other with the springs. Over time, some of the springs or masses may become worn or damaged. In some cases, the MEMS sensor may continue to operate despite the worn or damaged component, resulting in inaccurate measurements.